


Let's make the most of Liv being out

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Robert trying his best to maintain a conversation while getting a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: This is what happened after Robert said that iconic sentence. ( 13th June episode)





	Let's make the most of Liv being out

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first scenario I upload here. There's plenty more.

"Oh god you are eager!" - shouted Robert laughing as he saw Aaron practically running towards the Mill. 

 

"Yeah right, coz you'd rather have pizza on the couch with me sister, than an early night with me. Please, I know you. Besides, you're the one who brought up the subject." - he replied still in a hurry to get home. 

 

"Yeah, I didn't mention sex though, but I presume that's what you're after." - he said grinning. 

 

"Come on Robert, don't play games. Liv's gonna be home soon enough, and then we're gonna go on that road trip. I wanna have some fun before."  - answered Aaron almost begging. 

 

"Does this mean I'm gonna be in charge now?" - asked Robert opening the door. 

 

"Maybe." - said Aaron pushing him to the wall  - "If you behave." - he said kissing him hard on the lips. 

 

"We didn't go to David's." - said Robert voice shaking as he felt Aaron's hand travelling below his hips, cupping him through his jeans. 

 

"I think we can manage right now." - he whispered before he pulled him up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 Soon enough Aaron's phone started ringing, but he left it downstairs and there was no way in hell he would go and get it.  Especially since he was on his knees with an occupied mouth. The ringing stopped, but then Robert's phone went off. It was chucked down on the bed, so he could see the caller ID.  It was Liv. 

 

"Aaron." - he moaned, fingers fisted in Aaron's hair - "Stop it, your sister's calling." - Aaron only shook his head then went straight back to business, so Robert had no choice.  He picked up the phone hoping his voice won't betray him.  - "Liv?" - he asked determined to keep this conversation as short as possible. 

 

"No, errmm, it's Paddy." - he said awkwardly. 

 

"Paddy?" - asked Robert surprised. He hoped Aaron would at least look up, but instead he picked up the pace. 

 

"Hope I'm not disturbing, Liv left her phone here, and since Aaron didn't pick up... I suppose he's there with you."

 

"Where's she? Already on her way home?" - asked Robert with panic in his voice, before he tried to muffle a moan.

 

"What's that? You alright?"-  asked Paddy totally oblivious to the facts. 

 

"Yeah, all good." - said Robert out of breath, Aaron gave him no time out, he didn't even care that Paddy was at the other end of the line.  - "So uhm Liv?"

 

"Yeah, yeah I mean no, she's ermm she's gone with Gabby. Actually they were talking about school stuff, bit weird if you ask me..."

 

"Yeah, look Paddy I've gotta go." - he said quickly - "Thanks for the update, bye." - he said hanging up - "You have NO shame!" - he laughed looking down at Aaron - "Absolutely no shame!"

 

"You could've tried to stop me harder." - he said winking before he got on the bed. 

 

"You know, I could come up with a witty comeback about something sexual, but I'd rather show you." - said Robert with a wide grin. 

 

"Alright then, what you're waiting for?"

 

 


End file.
